Ai
by Mikage24
Summary: She was not meant to be loved, nor she deserved it. Oddly as it sounded, he couldn't seem to forget her. 13 Stories about Sherry after the match
1. Where She Belong

She was not meant to be loved, nor she deserved it. Oddly as it sounded, he couldn't seem to forget her. 13 Theme Stories about Sherry after the match.  
**Disclamer: **I SO DO NOT own Detective Conan anime/manga. If I did, Haibara would be the main character long ago

OOC ALERT!

**

* * *

**

Love Theme 1: Where She Belong

**Character: Shinichi/Shiho**

* * *

She stared motionless at the burning building, oblivious at everything around. Her clothes were torn, her petite body was covered with blood, matched with her reddish hair. Her hand still gripped tightly at the gun as Megure and the FBIs rushing toward them.

She and him.

Her mind felt empty. Everything was over. The Black Organization was finally broken down. She couldn't help but feel a little lost, since that was the only home she had before. Before she met Dr.Agasa and him. The first peoples who welcomed her, offered her a place to stay. A familly.

* * *

But, this wasn't where she belong.

She wasn't the familly type, she knew that. She wasn't, and never would be a sweet, little girl like her appearance faked. She was not any other child, her life was revenge.

For the death of her parents.

For the death of her sister.

For the death of herself.

Her lost identity. Her 17 years of teenage covered in darkness. Her sin built on killing. Time to time, that was the only thing she learned, trained, and did. For once, she escaped her fate, hoping for its destruction. And the punishment of the monsters who turned she into their same kind.

That was her only reason to live.

* * *

Her mission was complete.

The she right now was full of sins, and empty of hope. She would never be forgiven. She lived for the past. There was no place to her in the future, as if she needed. She had no more reason.

The Shiho Miyano was dead.

The Sherry must die.

The Ai Haibara will go.

She levered the gun and pulled the trigger.

"Haibara…"

She turned, glanced at his hand which was holding her own, then his face. His childish appearance that she caused. Her eyes dull and sad.

He smiled gently.

"Let's go home."

The gun fell to the ground. Along with her tears. She found peace in his embrace.

* * *

She would find where she belong. Until then, this was her home.

* * *

Be easy, man. This is my first story so there's definitely some mistakes. Pass it will ya?


	2. Meet You For The First Time

Let's me say this first:** IMO, Sherry was the one with a COLD character, not Haibara and Shiho. **

**Sherry was trained by Black Organization to erase all her emotions and be a hard-hearted killer (though she was only a scientist). **

**Haibara was tormented by her guilt and her fear. She didn't trust anyone and always kept a distance from the others (Dr.Agasa, the childrens and Shinichi), feared that the Black Organization would harm them in searching to her. She even thought that she did not deserved their pity and envied the pureness of Ran (she called her 'the Angel').**

**Shiho was a character that alwas be hidden in Sherry's heart. Thank to the childrens and Dr.Agasa, Haibara slowly opened up and revealed her true self. She liked to tease Shinichi, enjoyed being with the childrens and sometimes even show cares for them.**

So, I don't want you readers to be confused by the total change of these late chapters from the first one. It was her overwhelming emotions at the end of her dark past and now she had the chance to start a new life. She was free.

Of couse, this was only my opinion so you can see it as an OCCness if you want!

**

* * *

Love Theme 2: Meet You For The First Time**

**Character: Shinichi/Shiho**

(Unfortunately no! He did not already love her in this chapter, I tell you. Did he?)

* * *

"Hello."

He stared at her. Do I really know this girl, he wondered. It wasn't like he hasn't seen her true form before, yet it was the first time he actually met her real self. He didn't expect it to be so…

"What? See something you like?" Even her smirk was different. It was no longer arrogant, sarcatic as he always thought, but truly relaxed and playful. Not mentioned cute.

Cute? Where did that odd thought came from? That was something so unlike the Sherry or Haibara he knew, while it undoubtedly suited this young woman in front of him. In her full grown feature, she wore a red shirt and a simple white skirt, which were borrowed from Ran. The dark sign of her past was nowhere to be seen, her strawberry-blond hair pratically glowed, her blue eyes showed hope and light, the scars were slowly fading in her pale skin. All make her looked like a normal teenager girl.

And he surprisingly liked this one.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me youwere just 17 years old? You're even younger than me, you liar." He smiled.

"But I already said that I were around your age, didn't I?" She smirked, "Don't you forget that I am a genius."

The total change of air around her amazed him. He felt light-hearted.

"Your appearance may be different but you're still a brat, Haibara."

Silence.

He wondered if he has said anything wrong.

* * *

"I'm not Haibara anymore." She said, looking directly at his eyes.

"Then who are you?"

She smiled brightly and he blushed.

* * *

"Shiho Miyano."

* * *

God, my note is even longer than the chapter! Don't worry it's just a break and I'm afraid that this chapter was worse than the first one > The next one will be much longer and I'm trying to make it not too sappy! I'm still new so if you guys have any idea or suggestion, don't hesitate to tell me: I will very appreaciate

Thank everyone for your useful and lovely reviews! Please keep review!

**Momo Cicerone**** – **You think so? Me too! Haibara is so much much much better than Ran in every ways (well, maybe except the violent side ). The only problem is even though he is the main character, I don't like Shinichi much. So Suichi/Shiho, Gin/Shiho, Hakuba/Shiho (if that possble, I like him ) is fine with me too.

**nakhodchivost**– Thank for you advice. I will try to write better and it would be nice if you can drop me some more suggestions. English is my bad point you know TT

**SN 1987A** – Wow! I'm so honored! I really like your stories, especially 'Galatea' and 'The Antidote'. Keep going!

**Annitha**** – **Another great author! I've read your story 'Gratitude' and it was good. I hope this story won't disappoint you and if it unfortunately does, could you kindly give some advices? I still have so much more to learn.

**Claude le noctambule** - It was a serie one-shots. I hope that you will like the others too! Keep reading will u?

**KaitouKudou** - I know, English is actually my, mind you, third language beside French as the second . So please bear my horrible grammar or can you teach me a little?


	3. Secret

I realized that my previous chapter was a crap ;) So here it is, Chapter 3!

Quite fast, ne?

Actually theme 3 was supposed to be a Shinichi/Shiho one but I'm getting irritated to his clueless feeling so here it was, a lovely gift for Gin/Sherry fans!

**Disclamer: **I SO DO NOT own Detective Conan anime/manga. If I did, Haibara would be the main character long ago

**

* * *

**

**Love Theme 3: Secret**

**Character: Gin/Sherry**

* * *

"You have a visitor."

He didn't bother to ask who was the fool to waste their time in a dying prisoner. There was nobody in the outside world that he wanted to see, even when he would gone tomorrow. He had neither family, nor friend. He has born and would die alone.

_

* * *

A perfect flower with the color of blood._

_That was his thought when he saw her. A 7 years old child looking up to him, the man who just killed her parents before her very eyes, with such emptiness. Her creamy face, her white little robe was covered in blood. Her hair reddened more._

_There was no tear in her blue eyes. _

_That was why he took her._

* * *

"Gin."

He has missed her out. It wasn't like he was expecting her anyway.

"You are beautiful as always." He said quietly, more to himself than the red-haired woman.

He was turning his back to her, refusing to see her, yet he still pictured clearly her feature in his mind. The sign of her which has haunted him for the past 10 years, since the first time she stepped into his life.

_

* * *

She was like a pure creature of the darkness._

_No matter how much people has she killed, no matter how much blood has spilled in her hand, she would never be tainted._

_And he wouldn't let her._

* * *

"I come here to ask you a question." She said softly, eyes never leaved his back.

Through the iron bars.

"Why did you save me?"

_

* * *

He has let her escape, pretending to know nothing._

_He has let her go, unable to kill her with his own gun._

_He has let her remain by that kid's side, keeping his jealousy for himself._

_All he did was for her blue eyes. _

* * *

He remained silent.

No answer.

"Before I go forever," She sighed, "I just want to tell you on more thing."

_

* * *

Red was always his favorite color._

_She was always his bloody flower._

* * *

"Your secret, I knew it for a long time." _

* * *

_

He has saved her, because he loved her.

* * *

"Thank you."

* * *

Aww! So sweet! So sad! This is definitely my favorite part, even better than the first chapter IMO. Though I doubt that the real Gin will be that emotional, I really like him this way.

**SN 1987A**- Hmn... You're right. My stories are shorts so I can update rather quick :) But don't worry, it's only the previous chapter than I feel like explain something, and I will say it once. And yes, I'm trying to get rid of unnecessary things so my text is short. Line-separators are also importants in my stories so please bear it with me.


	4. Pretend

**

* * *

Love Theme 4: Pretend **

**Character: Shinichi/Shiho**

* * *

They were enchanted by the red light of sunset."Do you really have to?" He asked her, for the nth time. 

"Yes." was her usual reply. "No matter how many times you ask, it will always be the same."

"Why?"

"This too I've already said." She sighed. "I want to start a new life, to have a second chance. Why can't you understand that?"

He being a genius detective was not just a title: he could understand most of things. But not this. His detective instinct had nothing to do in this case. His beyond average intelligence couldn't help him resolve this problem. Knowing already the answer, he still asked.

Why couldn't he _accept_ that?

"You can start a new live here too." He blurted out.

"You know I can't." She said. "Too much memories. It disturbs me."

_So she wanted to forget everything? So she wanted to get rid of their memories?Was it what she wanted?_

"Do I disturb you too?"

She turned back and was surprised at the slight frown on his face. "What made you think that? You know I didn't mean it. Everything I have today is thanked to you." She shook her head and laughed. "Come on, you look like a child can't get what he wants."

_But what I want… is YOU to stay. Your presence by my side._

* * *

It terrified him how much he was used to her company. 

Her cold attitude, her sarcastic remarks, her smirks, her tears, her fear and her trust.

It terrified him how much he would miss them when she gone.

* * *

He must be locked deep in thought for letting her get close without notice. 

An inched away from his face, she smirked. "Let me enlighten you, dazed boy."

She kissed him.

Like pushing a button, all his thoughts disappeared. His mind only focused on the sweet mint scent of her breath, the feathery softness of her lips. The mere touch brought warm all over his body.

It was everything he has dreamt of a kiss with Ran. A kiss that a princess would have with her knight in shining armor. Innocent, pure, sweet, romantic, unforgettable. And full of love.

The only thing that wrong was, she wasn't his.

And it scared him for he didn't want to stop.

* * *

"Just a thing to remember me by." She whispered while resting her head on his chest, avoiding his eyes. 

God, how could he forget her after what she just did?

"Stay." He buried his face in her soft red hair, pleaded her for a last time.

"Even if I will ruin everything you have as doing so?" She looked up, searching for an answer. One that she has already expected.

His blue eyes could never lie. It showed fear. And hesitation.

"Your angel."

Guilt.

That was all she needed.

* * *

She could never be his princess, for she was already a fallen angel. 

He could never be her knight in shining armor, for he was already another's.

For a moment, she just pretended that they were.

* * *

Arrgggg... It was too sappy for my liking :( 


	5. Impossible

Sorry to make you readers disappointed at the last chapter. I too personaly don't like it much since I'm rather suck at writing romantic stuffs. I didn't know any other way to write it.

Hope this chapter will get your interest back.

**

* * *

**

**Love Theme 7: Impossible**

**Character: Ran/Shinichi/Shiho**

* * *

o

o

He sighed.

She was gone.

o

o

The clock read 7:00 AM. Ran would be here soon, to pick him up.

They would go to school together, their friends would tease them, he would shout and she would blush. Again.

He would sit in the old class, catch up his missing lessons and later on, maybe he would go to his favorite soccer team. Ran would be here to cheer for him. Again.

And then he would return for his big, cold mansion.

Again.

o

o

He mentally scolded himself.

Wasn't that was what he always longed for? The Black Organization was broken down, he has returned to his original form, those murdered cases lessened, and he was finally being with his beloved childhood friend. The peace was back.

Then why he felt like missing some thing?

Why he felt like wanting more?

Impossible.

o

o

He was preparing to propose to Ran.

How many times it was, he couldn't remember.

It was just enough for him to not being nervous anymore.

Their love, since when, already became obvious. To make up for his missing days, they spent time together more and more. He has never seen Ran being so happy like this. It made him somehow feel happy too.

Almost.

o

o

The kiss with her flashed in his mind.

He shook his head, wanting to get rid of the memory. He kissed Ran.

They became boyfriend and girlfriend.

It felt right.

o

o

He looked at Ran. His angel.

She smiled at him, sweetly. Her blue eyes were shining with happiness.

He looked away.

Impossible.

He saw her smirk.

o

o

They were watching a movie. Ran was sitting in his lap, arms wrapping around his waist and head resting at his chest. His hand lazily stroked her dark hair.

"I love you." She told him.

He closed his eyes, avoided the sign of red.

Impossible.

o

o

He found himself at the top window of his mansion, watching the sunset.

"Did I…" he wondered.

Impossible.

o

o

It was impossible.

He did not miss her.

* * *

Please R&R. 


	6. Hey, are you dead?

"_Hey, are you dead?" _

She crawled toward him; one of her hand was closing around the wound on her stomach, preventing the red liquid to spill more. A trail of blood could be seen on the floor, following her petite body. The silence was interrupted only with her ragged breathing.

The other occupant of the room was seemingly having a good nap; or so she liked to think.

"God, you are so lazy," she groaned with a mix of pain and annoyance when reaching her destination. Pulling his head on her lap was a difficult task since he was back in his teenager form, but somehow she could manage with her tiny and trembling hands. Still, he didn't wake up.

"How dare you take a break at time like this," She stopped to collect breath; her pale hand rose weakly and wiped the sweat off her equally pale face. It appeared that talking was the only think she could do now without exhausting herself to death. "I'm working really hard here."

It was like she has swallowed a whole bottle of Vodka which has resulted a burning throat and dizzy head. She couldn't think straight at all.

"That was one hell of a fight, huh? For a moment, I almost believed that Gin got us there. He was… I don't know, so insane and desperate to kill me. Couldn't he see that was a futile attempt? The whole organization beside him was taken down already! Or did he want to die with me in a 'together-forever-in-the-next-life' kind of death? Funny," She laughed softly and brushed some strands off his face, "Because he wasn't the one I want to do a lovers suicide with."

Her company sympathized in silence.

"Hey, you thought so too, didn't you? That why you jumped in front of me," he didn't protest, "You can't allow that to happen."

"You promised me…"

_I never failed a promise before._

* * *

… _Paris is a very beautiful place, I swear! You're definitely going to like it! The scenes are magnificent and the food is especially tasty. What best is that my parents have a small apartment right at… Hey! Hey!! Don't ignore me like that! Well listen, summer is coming soon and I'm wondering if… Where the hell are you going?! Don't people say that walking off a person who is talking to you is undeniably rude? And no, I will not get out of here, nor will I go invite Ran instead. I'm inviting YOU for god's sake! So stop giving me the look that reserved only for your rats lab. Say… why can't you leave everything beside and enjoy life, even for just a moment? Lately you've been in the laboratory nearly 24h a day and I'm thinking that you're going insane! I know you're working hard on the antidote for both of our sakes, but sometimes you have to act like a human being too. And a trip once in a while is not really unnecessary, you hear me? Wh… what?! You ask me why do I care? Of course I care, because… whatever! Just go with me dammit!! You can act however you want, stubborn woman, but one day I'll definitely drag you out of your beloved laboratory and we'll go to that place together. That is my promise, Miyano Shiho! _

* * *

"You know what?" She chuckled lightly, "After all this, I'm thinking of taking your offer. Aren't you glad?" she suddenly stopped and looking down at his face. And pinched it. "Whatever. You just don't listen to me, do you?"

Still no answer.

"That won't do, Shinichi…" she sighed, "How can you bring me to Paris if you're dead already?"

_Liar._


End file.
